


The great adventures of the Cat Prosecutor

by Idunn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Law Enforcement, M/M, inspired by Rafael Barba and those magnificent suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunn/pseuds/Idunn
Summary: The adventures of a prosecutor who is cursed by an ancient artifact and gets to fight crime one-in-one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a crazy idea I had one day with the lovely Alv529. Inspired by Rafael Barba(Raúl Esparza) and his love of nice suits, my obsession with cats and Eddie Izzard as a ... dog buglar?(Ja!). WIP

Is not easy to be a cat. Or a prosecutor. 

Of course I'm not a cat. Not properly, at least.

I'm the love child of an ancient curse and my own clumsiness. This things usually are.

But, for now, the only thing I want is to be out of this bonds and away from that foul smell of nail polish.

How did I get on this mess, again?

 

The first time I came aware of my... powers was the 5th time the bakery were I was working as a baker got robbed. There I was, in a pair of sweatpants and tshirt, covered in flour, and trying not to give into the panic attack I was sure it was coming as two teenagers tried to rob me at gunpoint.

By that time, I was well into my dream to study Law, and some months later I would be taking the Bar examination.

But in that moment, the only thing I saw was a gun. Shiny, silver, wavering in the hands of a child, who was screaming at me to “raise your hands, man, or I will burn you!”.

Then, I slipped in some oil that I mean to clean just before those guys came in. And the kid pulled the trigger.

I guess that the bullet just grazed me, but after all the ringing in my ears dulled, I had two badly scratched teens, a bullet embbeded in the wall at my back, and ears, tail and claws.

I could feel my senses not sharper, but different. I felt the air currents in my whiskers and my ears, and my tail was swinging like mad. I hissed at the guys, who got out of there screaming “Is Wolverine! Fucking Wolverine!” and I tried to grab the counter as a dizzy spell came over me. 

When I came back to myself, a little tabby was looking at me from over the counter. It made a face at me.

-I know you didn't sign for this, but you are the new champion for our lord and savior, the Great Godess Bastet.-

Is not easy to be the godess Bastet's champion and a prosecutor for the state. For one, it doesn't leave too much time to date.

Date it always difficult. Of course I'm in not need of offers; my natural charm and my... feline grace gets me a lot of dates. But not very interesting ones, I guess.

I need someone who I can trust. Someone who doesn't get too blinded by my professional success and knows how to unwind me when I get in prosecutor mode, AKA “the hunt for evidence”. Natya calls its “kitty needs to sleep mode”. Maybe I get a little intense when I'm in research mode.

Natya is the cat, of course. Since that night in the bakery, she has been “training” me; as much as a chubby cat can help me to get some sense of what my powers can do. 

Hey, it's true! She likes to eat peanut butter and raw hamburger, stills love to chase the red dot like any other feline and has a preference for sleeping in the day and walking over the roof at night.

And she likes to pontificate. She could be a layer, no discussion.

-The godess sent me to help you, Rafael. The Daga of the Champions...-  
-...Has chosed a champion for the first time in six centuries, I know. I'm trying to do all the things at once, miss kitty.-

She hissed.

-Don't “miss kitty” me, Rafael! As your familiar, you have to listen to what I have to say! I'm trying to help you! And I tell you, all of this Bulldog thing is much more important that your silly arson... thing!- She started to push the file with a paw until it fell from the table.

I looked at her with my best icy glare. Lost. I grabbed the file and cozied myself in the couch, with a glass of white wine nearby. 

-This “silly arson thing”, as you say, has a dead person who we don't know how it died or who he is, Natya, OK? Is my job as prosecutor to fin evidence. My money is on the family; it's obvious that the man was more valueable dead than alive.-

She started to clean herself, and leveled me with a glare.

-It bothers you, isn't it? That you haven't been capable of sniffing not even one clue, something that could tell us who this burglar is. Or is just that... you like him?-

I feel my face on fire and my fur is puffing. I growled at her.

-Please, never repeat that again.- My ears are down and my tail is swishing.

-I don't know why it bothers you so much, Rafa. I mean, if you didn't like him, you would laugh or something. That's more you style, the sarcastic mode. I get it, really! The guy saved you after the bulding catches fire...-  
-Because he started the fire to disctract the police!- I growl, my tail moving more rapidly.  
-And he got you out after you fainted of smoke inhalation. Tell me – she says, tongue slowly cleaning her rigth paw- did he gave you mouth to mouth?-

-You disgust me- I say, getting up from the couch, my mouth frowning.- I'll go to sleep. I have court tomorrow.- I tried to be as dignified as I could, but I swear that I heard her laugh chasing me down to my bedroom door.


End file.
